Treasure
by IBurn
Summary: Freezerburn, one-shot. Yang came home from work and saw her wife kneeling in the front yard, so she approached her and got to know that she was searching for something. Then it started to rain. Modern AU, please review.


**I was inspired by a magazine I read and this piece was born.**

 **Secret Base is currently 70% done, so please be patient.**

 **Pa-treon: The Tanker, FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Treasure**

Yang was surprised to see Weiss kneeling on the soft grass at their front yard when she got back from work. The heiress absolutely _hated_ dirt and soil, so the blonde immediately knew something was wrong.

Her wife was definitely searching for something.

And judging from the wrinkled, stained clothes, she must've been doing it for hours.

Naturally, the blonde approached her with eye-blinding speed.

"Hey, what's wrong, Weissy?"

Weiss jumped a little when an angel in suit appeared in front of her with a pair of concerned lavender eyes.

"N-nothing."

"You do realize that you're a bad liar, right? Especially when the one you're lying to _is me._ "

"I…" The heiress looked away guiltily, "I lost the keychain that we bought together on our first date."

Yang blinked twice before bursting into laughter. Weiss scowled as she turned back to face the blonde, getting ready to scold her.

But she couldn't.

The blonde knelt down and placed a gentle kiss on top of her head just seconds before she started the Schnee way of disciplining.

"Don't worry about that, kay? You don't have to feel guilty. Let's search for it together."

Weiss lifted her head to kiss her wife's chin.

"I'm really sorry honey."

"Sssh."

Tossing the document case at a corner Yang took off her suit and rolled up the sleeves of her undershirt, getting ready to retrieve that beautiful snowflake themed keychain they bought to signify their very first official date.

Around an hour after they started searching together, the sky turned dark and soon it rained. Yang quickly rushed to the porch to get the umbrella, and then ran to Weiss, opening it up to shield the both of them.

"Weiss, it's fine. If we can't find it just let it be."

"No."

"Weiss, we can buy a new one. Come on, let's go back in before you catch a cold!"

"No I can't! I must find it, Yang! If you insist, you can go in, just leave me here." Weiss said, determined.

Yang was very careful when she tried to persuade her wife in order to avoid it being turned into an argument. And she knew the best of how stubborn Weiss was at times; she stood a very slim chance in getting her to listen.

"Weiss, let's go in first. We can find it after the rain stopped. It's getting cold out here princess."

The heiress stood up to face the tall blonde.

"No. I'm going to stay here until I find it. And don't even think about forcefully carrying me back."

"Fine." Yang's tone was harsh, but it was out of concern.

She was angry yes, but not because she failed at getting Weiss to listen – or that Weiss lost the keychain that meant a lot to them. She was angry because the person she loved the most was not taking good care of herself. Her heart ached to see Weiss' body trembled from the cold; to see the clean freak wife of hers got dirt in her manicured nails.

Was that keychain so important that she would go as far as to neglect her own health because of it?

"I'll prepare warm water for you." Yang said as she roughly threw the umbrella onto Weiss, resulting a high pitched 'hey!' from the latter.

The icy rain water sent chill down her spine immediately when she walked towards the door.

But she didn't care.

She was angry.

However, she still loved Weiss very much.

Sighing, Yang had decided to prepare for things that would warm her wife up when she was done with her search.

#

The shower water, warm towels, delicious dinner and a bottle of whiskey took her way longer than expected. By the time she was ready, two hours had passed.

 _Oh Dust, I gotta go check on her._

The blonde hurried to the porch and a certain heiress came to view as she swung open the door violently.

"You gigantic piece of brute!" Weiss shouted.

"H…hey."

"Hey? _Don't you 'hey' me!_ " Weiss stomped, "If I hadn't react fast I would've been knocked out! And with your ridiculous strength, I would likely have sustained a broken nose too!"

"I'm sorry."

Weiss' blushed when she saw Yang's expression.

It always worked magically - the ice queen could never resist a face like that. No matter how mad she was, as long as Yang put on that guilty puppy face, she would forgive her immediately.

This time was no exception.

"J-Just let me get in." Weiss pushed Yang but she wouldn't budge.

"Weiss."

Yang's tone was very firm.

"What is it?"

The blonde saw the heiress' hand grabbing something tightly, so she must've found the keychain. And she also couldn't help but noticed this fragile body shivering from the cold.

She hugged Weiss tightly, desperately trying to channel her warmth to her wife.

"Look, Weiss. I was angry." She whispered, "Why did you neglect your own health because of that keychain? It hurts to see you drenching in the cold rain searching for a piece of stainless steel."

The heiress hugged her back, burying her face into her chest.

"I'm sorry, Yang. But I have to."

"It's just a key-"

"No it's not!" Weiss yelped as she tightened the hug, "This might be just a souvenir for you…but for me, it's more than that…it's a piece of memory…the best memory of my entire life. It's my treasure, Yang. I don't want to lose this piece of treasure and I don't even want it to be out in the wild, being washed by the rain water."

Yang couldn't say anything other than that; she was genuinely touched.

"I love you." She whispered.

She was trying hard to fight back tears when Weiss spoke again.

"I love you too."

"But please, don't do that the next time, okay? I can't stand seeing you like that."

"There won't be a next time, I promise. I won't lose it again."

Yang broke the hug, placing both hands firmly on the heiress' shoulder and stared right into the pair of sapphire orbs.

"And you're my treasure, so I don't want you to do anything like that to yourself ever again. You got that, my snowflake?"

Weiss tried really hard not to blush, but her cheeks turned slight pink. She quickly handed Yang the keychain and pulled the towel that was hanging on the blonde's shoulder to cover herself up.

"I love both my snowflakes."

Yang smirked and leaned in to kiss the softer one on her lips.

 **#**

 **Yeah…just a simple one shot. The initial idea was "Freezerburn searching for something together, and Yang gave up but Weiss continued to search. While Yang was pessimistic about the chance of successfully finding it, Weiss actually did found it. Then Weiss said 'That's because you're searching for a souvenir. What I'm looking for is a treasure.' And then they kissed and made out."**

 **But I figured that'll be kinda…not making sense? I don't think Yang will leave Weiss outside to search alone unless if it's the latter chasing the former away.**

 **Anyway, it is a post-relationship piece and I hope I didn't screw up.**

 **As always, thanks for reading. Do leave a review or simply PM me if you have anything to say to me.**

 **Have a nice day.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**


End file.
